<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Prince by jwriter819</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851450">The Prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwriter819/pseuds/jwriter819'>jwriter819</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Untouchables [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Kid Harley Keener, Kid Peter Parker, Mafia AU, Now Powers, king of new york</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwriter819/pseuds/jwriter819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony “Iron Man” Stark found himself having a good day, unlike anything he’d had in years. He was sitting in a small concrete room that could really only be described as a box. The negotiations were intense with everybody was vying for territory. He knew he needed to come out on top. With one final snarl, he slammed his hand down on the table and glared at the people in front of him. These were his streets, his neighborhoods, and this was his city. If anybody wanted to challenge him they could...but they would die trying. </p><p>This was his city.</p><p>For too long he had stood in the shadow of his father and now he was standing on his own two feet as a man of his own. Tony was able to do something that not even his father or his uncles before him had been able to pull off. </p><p>Tony was the king of New York.</p><p>...and by the end of the day, he would have his prince.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener &amp; Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Rhodey" Rhodes &amp; Tony Stark, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Pepper Potts &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Steve Rogers &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Untouchables [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40TonyStarkissist">@TonyStarkissist</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Howdy folks!! I've been gone for a while and I'm hoping this is a way to ease back into posting more frequently. I have some GREAT ideas to make this into a continuous series, but I'd love it if you guys could send me prompts in the comments. I haven't had much inspiration for IronDad recently. So I'm hoping maybe some fresh ideas could be the trick I need to get that spark again.</p><p>Thanks to EVERYONE who asked about me during my hiatus. I really appreciate it.<br/>And a SPECIAL thanks to all of my supportive peeps who chill in the wings and root me on. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony “Iron Man” Stark found himself having a good day, unlike anything he’d had in years. He was sitting in a small concrete room they can really only be described as a box. The negotiations were intense with everybody was vying for territory and he knew he needed to come out on top. With one final snarl, he slammed his hand down on the table and glared at the people in front of him. These were his streets, his neighborhoods, and this was his city. If anybody wanted to challenge him they could...but they would die trying.  </p><p>With a growl, he let them all know he wouldn’t go down without a fight and a challenge against him would mean body bags lined up for miles.</p><p>He slid his glasses onto his face as he offered the room of shocked men his trademark smile. The price had just gone up and he knew that he had New York in a vice grip. </p><p>This was his city.</p><p>For too long he had stood in the shadow of his father and now he was standing on his own two feet as a man of his own. Tony was able to do something that not even his father or his uncles before him had been able to pull off. </p><p>Tony was the king of New York.</p><p>With his sleek black car sliding through the streets he rounded a corner headed back home. He owned an entire building dedicated to his whole operation. His plan was to create a headquarters that was so impenetrable that it that as a symbol for all to see...for one statement to be made; Tony Stark was untouchable.</p><p>Glancing down Tony looked at his beeping phone before pulling into his ear. “What is it?”</p><p>“It’s May. She’s been shot.” Tony slammed on the brakes screeching the car across several lanes of traffic as cars horns blaring at him. And that moment his chest tightened, his eyes squeezed shut, and beads of sweat started pouring down his face.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“Meet me at her apartment I’ll tell you everything.” Tony pulled back onto the road and sped off in the opposite direction toward the apartment of his ex-girlfriend. His mind was swirling with thoughts. May had been his girlfriend off and on since he was in college. After having had private tutors most of his life she was the first girl that made him feel like he was normal and that he could do anything. He wasn’t just a Stark. No, Tony was a man in his own right. If it wasn’t for his lifestyle they probably would’ve stayed together forever. But May had her plans; to be a nurse and he knew that she’d succeeded. Well, Tony had plans of his own which made for a terribly painful breakup. And now four years later, he got this devastating news.</p><p>When he pulled up to the house there were no police outside. Mentally he patted his best friend on the back. Rhodey took care of everything. </p><p>Tony climbed up the stairs two at a time until he finally reached the apartment that he knew was May’s. As soon as he saw the door he burst through it. He expected something different but he should’ve known that he would land right in the chest of his best friend. “Hold on man, let me prep you first. This isn’t good.”</p><p>“I’ve seen everything in my life, Rhodes. I saw a man get shot in front of me when I was five years old so move out of the way and let me see her,” he demanded in a low growl. Doing as he was told Rhodey stepped to the side and as soon as he did Tony’s breath caught in his chest. There laying on the floor, arms limp at her side, and a hole in her head was May Parker. She looked just as gorgeous as she did the last time Tony had seen her, but now she was lifeless. He thought that nothing would move him after seeing the body of his mother lowered into the ground, but that wasn’t the case. </p><p>The image before him literally brought him down to his knees.</p><p>“I told you it was bad, man,” Rhodey said. Unable to speak, Tony just kept staring at May. He felt numb, sick, and angry all at once. Whoever was responsible for this was going to pay. He wouldn’t sleep until he made sure of that.</p><p>“This wasn’t random,” he said through gasps of breath. Closing his eyes he pushed his mind to focus. He couldn’t lose control; he wouldn’t. Finally, when he felt that his heart was moving at a proper pace, he heard his friend speak. </p><p>“No, it wasn’t.” With a deep breath, Tony stood up straightened out his jacket and looked his friend in the eye.</p><p>“Bring every man we have on this don’t stop until we have an answer.” Rhodey nodded before setting his hand on Tony’s shoulder. </p><p>“I’ll have Steve and Happy get everybody ready. But there’s something I have to tell you first.“</p><p>“Whatever it is can wait this takes precedence over whatever else you can say. I want whoever did this, man, woman, child, I don’t care. I want them and I want them now!”</p><p>“I get it, don’t worry. No man, you need to know this.” Tony felt his blood boil and he glared at his friend. He was about to remind him who the man worked for when he heard the distinct sound of small feet. Before Tony could fully comprehend what was happening Rhodey was sprinting across the room and scooping up a small child shielding his eyes from the horrid scene before carrying him into the kitchen. Almost in shock, Tony followed closely behind him. As soon as he was in the kitchen Tony could see those distinct eyes that were clearly May’s. But as he looked closer he realized the boy looked more like May than he could ever imagine.</p><p>“What is this?” Tony was confused but more than anything he was tired. He sincerely hoped that it was just another explanation for this.</p><p>“That’s what I was trying to tell you,” he said, setting the boy down on a booster seat. “I did what you told me and I made sure May was monitored you know with everything happening.”</p><p>“Ok, and?”</p><p>“Well, we discovered that she had a son. This little guy’s name is Peter. Can you wave,” he asked the little boy. With that the shy boy turned towards Tony and offered a small wave.</p><p>“This is May’s son?” Rhodey nodded. </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“‘Cuse me, where’s my Mama?” Tony’s mouth gaped like a fish before Rhodey leaned down to the little boy’s size.</p><p>“She went on a long trip.”</p><p>“When’s she come back? We gotta watch R2 ‘gain,” the little boy said. </p><p>“She’s going to be gone for a long time, Peter,” Rhodey said. “But she loves you.” Peter stuck out his lip, but nodded.</p><p>“Mama say uh I should be good when she leave. So I be good for you.” Rhodey smiled and ruffled the boy’s hair. </p><p>Tony was still mostly in shock. How’d he miss this? “How old is he?”</p><p>“I’m frwee,” the little boy said with a mouth full of Cheerios. “I go to Pre-K too,” he said. Tony felt his legs go weak three years sounded almost exactly like perfect math.</p><p>Was this kid his?</p><p>“May always said no, not biologically anyway.“ Tony was confused. If it wasn’t him, then who? As if his friend knew what he was thinking Rhodey stepped forward so they could talk without Peter hearing. “She’s not sure. She said she got pregnant a couple of months after you broke up, and it was just a one-night thing. She doesn’t remember much other than it was after you broke up.”</p><p>“Ok, then. Well, take him to May’s sister or something. We need to leave.” Rhodey shook his head. Just then the boy started to cough before scrambling off the chair and frantically pointing at a basket in the window. </p><p>“Need ‘haluh,” he said between coughs. Tony looked at Rhodey who shrugged. “Haluh! Need Haluuh,” he said more desperately now jumping up and down. Tony quickly moved across the room and rummaged through the basket Peter was pointing at. When he picked up the small inhaler Peter let out a noise behind him and practically attached himself to Tony’s leg reaching up for the device. Tony quickly handed Peter the inhaler. The boy's small hands wrapped around the device and he stuck the mask onto his face before turning to look up at Tony hopefully. Remembering that May too had asthma Tony immediately pressed the small device down releasing the medicine. Immediately they watched Peter’s reddening face relax. After two more puffs, Peter pulled the mask away and smiled up at Tony.</p><p>“T’ank ‘ou.” For the first time since he’d gotten that awful call Tony smiled. Then in a swift move; one that he wouldn’t ever truly understand but didn’t regret. He reached down and pulled the small child into his arms. When he looked into those big brown eyes and the confused smile on little Peter’s face, Tony’s heart was stolen.</p><p>Appearing from the other side of the kitchen Rhodey stood in front of Tony. “What are you doing, man?” Tony looked up from Peter’s cherubic face and looked at his friend dead in the eyes.</p><p>“Taking him home,” he said firmly. </p><p>“What? That’s kidnapping.”</p><p>“He’s coming home with me, Rhodes.” Without a second thought, Tony tightened his grip on the small child in his arms. He grabbed the inhaler and moved quickly out of the kitchen with determined steps. They were almost to the front door when the little hand patted Tony on the shoulder.</p><p>“‘M I gonna lib wif ‘ou?” </p><p>“You sure are, buddy.” Peter smiled big and laid his head on Tony’s shoulder. He placed a hand on the boy’s head shielding him from the light. That day Peter Carbonell Stark was born.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The next part is already written so I'll see you SOON!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>